The Cheated and the Cheated With
by castiel32
Summary: A 4 part fic about Stydia. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Stiles POV

I walked up to her front door slowly, unsure if I want to knock. Can you blame me? This Lydia Martin's house, the home of the girl that I had loved since the third grade. All of the boys that she has been with, all of them claiming to love her, but it is all an act.

Let's start with Jackson. Yikes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I didn't hate the guy, but I didn't necessarily like him either. She was in love with the crazy, scaly thing that almost killed me and my friends on multiple occasions. Captain of the lacrosse team, awful boyfriend, and a jerk in all. I was pretty happy when he left. I still don't know if he is worse than Aiden.

Aiden. The psycho alpha twin. Part of the blind alpha's pack. Could merge with his twin brother to make a juggernaut that could tear apart almost anything. Then died, and turned into a beta again. Nice guy in the end, part of our pack, and a friend. Still dating Lydia though.

Well, until earlier today.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles POV

 _FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY._

*BELL RINGS*

I shoot up out of sleep. So that was probably an important math class. Oops. I'll ask Lydia for her notes. Speaking of Lydia…

"Hey Lyds." I say as I turn around and see her packing up to leave. "Do you want to come over to do research about Kitsunes?"

"Not really, but I think that it is a good idea." She replies.

"Okay," I say. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yea, I rode with Aiden, so…" she replies.

Ugh. I nearly shiver at the sound of that name, but I manage not to.

"Okay, see you then!" I say.

"Yep." She says.

 _AFTER SCHOOL AT STILES'S HOUSE._

"Where do we even start?" Lydia asks.

"Well," I start, "before school let out, I stopped by the library. I got it all, from _Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them_ to _Supernatural Creatures and How to Kill Them_. We are definitely going to find something about them in one or more of these books."

"How many are there exactly?" she asks.

"73…" I reply, "But some are really short so really only like 50!"

"Well then…" she says, "We should probably start."

"Agreed" I respond.

 _3 HOURS LATER._

"Well there goes 71 books." Lydia states as she sets a book on top of our massive pile. "None of them even mention a Kitsune."

"Just take the book." I say as I hold out the tenth edition of _The List of Unnatural Creatures_.

I open the _Book of Mythical Creatures_. As my eyes are scanning the table of contents, I see it.

"I found it!" Lydia and I say in perfect union. We look up at each other, noses about an inch away from each other. We stare at each other for a good 15 seconds. Lord, the urge I had to kiss her. But then I remembered that she had a boyfriend. So I cleared my throat and looked back at the book.

"It says here that Kitsunes are foxes and are a common subject of Japanese folklore;" I say, "In English, stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom."

I look back up and see Lydia still looking at me. She quickly looks away, although.

"Yea, it says that there are 13 kinds of them," she says as she is looking at the book, "Celestial, Spirit, Wild, River, Wind, Time, Sound, Forest, Mountain, Fire, Thunder, Ocean and Void, also known as a Nogitsune."

"Okay," I say. "I told you we could find something."

"Don't be such a jerk." She remarks as she pushes me in the shoulder.

"I'm not a jerk you're a jerk." I say as I do the same thing.

"Don't be such a child either." She states, smirking.

"And I thought you knew me!" I say with a laugh in my voice.

"So did I!" She says smiling still.

Looking at each other, I wonder if she can see the admiration in my eyes.

"Well," I say, "I am going to go get some brain food. Want to come with?

"No." she says. "I am going to keep reading about Kitsunes. Bring me back some popcorn!"

"Got it!" I say back, already halfway down the stairs.

As soon as I get to the kitchen, I grab a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave for two minutes. Next I grab some mini hot pockets and heat them up also. Then I grab some potato chips and make my way up to my room.

"Here we go!" I say as I set down all of the food. I notice Lydia is on her phone.

"Hey, can you drive me back to my house?" she asks. "My mom just texted me and told me to come home."

"Yea, sure." I reply. "Too bad we couldn't eat anything…"

 _15 MINUTES LATER_

"We are here!" I say as I turn into Lydia's driveway.

"Thanks Stiles." She says softly.

"Something wrong?" I ask

"No…" she says "Well, actually, yes. My dad is coming into town tonight, which is why my mom wanted me home. The thing is, the last time I saw my dad I said some really bad stuff."

"It couldn't have been that bad." I say.

"I said that I hated him and that I never wanted to see him again." She says "Oh, and that his face makes me want to puke.

"Wow." I say. "What did he do? Actually, never mind, I don't want to know."

"Yea, anyway, I don't know what to do." She states.

"Don't do anything." I say. "Whatever he did to upset you, he doesn't deserve your forgiveness unless he asks for it."

"Thanks Stiles." She says as she hugs me.

"No problem" I say as I hug her back.

We break away and look at each other.

"Oh, screw it" she says and the next thing I know her lips are on mine.

She is kissing me. Me. I start to kiss her back. The kiss wasn't very long, but it was perfect. It was full of affection and tenderness. Perfect.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Stiles POV

So it might not have been the best thing we have ever done, especially since she was still dating Aiden, but it was a nice kiss. It was a really nice kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been sick. Kind of need to be acting sane to write, right? (See what I did there?) So here is the update, Enjoy!**

 _FLASHBACK TO EARLIER TODAY_

I don't know why, but Lydia seems to have been avoiding me all day. It probably has something to do with that kiss. I need to find her and ask her about it.

Kind of funny how right as I am thinking about it, she walks down the hallway.

"Hey, Lydia!" I say/yell (she was on the opposite end of the hall, not like she could hear me if I just talked normally). "Wait up!"

As soon as she hears me she turns around and starts walking away from me.

"Wait, Lydia!" I say as I start running after her. "We need to talk!"

I finally manage to catch up after realizing that I am in awful shape. After stopping her, I couldn't manage to say anything without taking a few deep breaths first.

"Why *pant* are you *pant* avoiding *pant* me?" I say, still trying to catch my breath.

"I just think we need to stay apart for a little while." She says softly.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Do you really need to ask?" she snaps back. "I have a boyfriend and we shouldn't hang out because I don't want to be tempted to kiss you like I did yesterday!"

Suddenly Aiden comes out from around the corner.

"You did what?" he asks. "You cheated on me?"

"Aiden? What are you doing here?" Lydia asks, a look of pure horror on her face.

"I came to give you these." He says while holding out a bouquet of flowers. "It was our 6 month anniversary today. But I guess sense you are so busy kissing Stiles, you forgot. How could you?"

"It was just a moment of weakness. He gave me some good advice and-" she got cut off by Aiden.

"Really? A moment of weakness?" he asks.

"Yes! Really!" she replies.

"Lydia, we are over." Aiden shouts loud enough for everyone to hear. "I still can't believe you cheated on me."

As he stomps away angrily, Lydia turns around and runs away. It looked like she was crying.

"Lydia, wait!" I say.

She turns a corner. I turn the same corner, but when I get around it, she is gone.

 _30 MINUTES LATER_

It took me a while to find her. Seven laps around the school. Looked in all of the classrooms. I finally looked in the right supply closet. I mostly stopped because of the wailing I heard.

"Lydia?" I ask, but with no response. "Lydia, I know you are in there."

"Go away Stiles." She demands.

"Why would I do that?" I ask.

"Because I asked you to." She says, kind of unsure of her response.

"Well, I am staying right here until you open up." I say.

"I guess we will be here a while then." She replies.

"Don't make me start singing." I say.

"What?" she asks.

I clear my throat and start stinging awfully on purpose. I'm talking voice cracking, off-note, off-beat, I-don't-know-the-words awful.

"OK, OK, STOP" she yells. "I'm coming out."

As the door opens, I see her. I still don't understand how she looks beautiful when she cries. When I cry, I look like I am the offspring of a troll and a zombie. But Lydia, Lydia still looks like an angel.

"Lydia?" I say.

"Lydia, hey, come here." I say as I embrace her. "I am so sorry."

"The breakup wasn't even the worst of it." She states.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"After I ran away, everyone that saw me called me things." She says. "Terrible, Awful, things."

"Lydia, I am so sorry." I say sincerely.

"Stiles, I can't be around you right now." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I just can't." She kind-of yells. "I have to get over the fact that it was you that caused all this!"

And at that she walks away. Even though I look in her direction as she leaves, I am too stunned and heartbroken by what she said, that I can't move.


	4. Chapter 4

_PRESENT DAY_

So here we are now. I know what you're thinking, " _This is lame high school drama."_ And you are right. It is. But if you didn't enjoy the story I just told, you wouldn't be here.

Finally, after pacing Lydia's driveway a few hundred times, half trying to figure out what to say and half trying to gain enough confidence to say it, I finally walk up to her door.

When I knock, my knees go weak. When she opens the door, I almost fall into her arms. Almost.

"Stiles?" she asks. she looks beautiful. she has on a beautiful white dress and slippers. Oh… those are PJs. Not a dress… "Stiles!"

I shake out of my trance and focus on what I was trying to say.

"Lydia, I-" "Stiles, I-" we say at the same time. we pause, and then again start at the same time.

"I really need to tell you something-"

"I really need to get this out" we say, this starting to get tiring.

"Please Lydia," I say.

"Go ahead."

"Lydia, I need you to know that I am sorry about what happened between you and Aiden. I am. But i also won't let you get mad at me because of it. That isn't fair. Every time you get sad or mad because someone broke up with you you get mad at other people. You don't let anyone in-"

"Stiles, I-" she starts.

"No. I need to finish this. You don't let anyone in. Not Allison. Not Kira. Not even me. And I need you to because I love you Lydia. I love you and I have since the third grade and if you don't love me back… well, oh, well because I will always be there for you whether you like it or not, so you better get used to it or else I'll-"

I get cut off from a kiss. it was a short lived kiss but it happened.

"Stiles, what I have been trying to tell you is that I am sorry." she says. "I got mad at you for no good reason. What I also was trying to tell you was that I love you too. I do."

At those words felt relief. I thought because I confessed my love for her, that she would start acting weird around me. It was at that moment that she kissed me. Like our kiss the previous night, full of affection and tenderness, but there was something new. Love.

When we broke away I asked her:

"So, do you want to go on a date later?" I ask. "Maybe like on Friday at 5:30 to be precise?"

"Of course Stiles." She says "I will go out with you."

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If you have any requests, I am open to them, so send them in! Thanks again!**


End file.
